extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Switzerland
Catholic (Until 1528) Reformed (1528-1910) Secular (1910-present) |culture = Swiss (Germanic)|tech_group = Western|government = Republic - Oligarchy (Until 1939) Republic - Oligarchy - Parliamentarism - Extended Suffrage - Reinforce Republican Values - Multi-Party System - Democracy - Ceremonial President (Since 1939) |rank = Duchy (Until 1798) Kingdom (Since 1798) |capital = Bern (165)|tag = SWI|development = 40 (The Hundred Years War) 50 (The Grand Campaign - War of the League of Cambrai) 68 (Eighty Years War - War of the Quadruple Alliance) 80 (Seven Years' War) 94 (American War of Independence - Revolutionary France) 123 (The Victoran Era) 138 (American Civil War - Franco-Prussian War) 165 (The First World War) 182 (The Second World War - Cold War) 212 (Fall of the USSR) 244 (Present Day)}} Switzerland is playable from 1313 to the present day. This is because Switzerland has never been conquered, and has maintained its independence for over 700 years, untouched and stable, despite being at the center of the bloodiest conflicts in human history: World War I and World War II. Switzerland was a member of the Holy Roman Empire until the HRE was finally dissolved in 1806 by Napoleon Bonaparte's Revolutionary France. See also: France, Germany, Italy, Austria, Zürich, The Papal State Strategy Present Day As Switzerland you are going to want to join the European Union. You can do this via decision when you fit the requirements for joining. Switzerland borders 4 countries: Germany to the north, Austria to the east, Italy to the south, and France to the west. Improve relations with all four of them to make them friendly and less likely to be hostile towards you. Decisions Form Germany Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Swiss Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% National Manpower Modifier ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** The Swiss Confederation *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Swiss Mercenaries *** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Alpine Defensiveness *** -20.0% Fort Maintenance ** Oasis of Peace and Prosperity *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Swiss Tolerance *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Haven for Refugees *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Clockwork *** +10.0% Production Efficiency Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Swiss countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Reformed countries Category:Secular countries Category:Administrative Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Presidential Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Present Day